Yorokobi no Uta
by xxL Arc En Cielxx
Summary: I'll just keep shut about my crush on him. It'll be fine. Until she finds out. "Love letter? I've never written one in my life!" "I'll help you buddy." Girl inserted HayaRyu


_A/N:__ Rewritten. Because I saw that I could make it a teensie bit better. Not much changed. I'm going to make a Gokusen story similar to this, but it will be multi-chaptered. It's going to be a girl-inserted HayaRyu. Of course, with the OC as the catalyst._

_I have request from you all: Can you read my Interrogation House fic (also Gokusen)? I need ONE more review for the next chapter and I wanna get it up before school starts to pummel me. Give it a chance? Onegaishimasu? _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the keyboard used to type this. All I own is my OC, Akame Miyabi. **

* * *

Odagiri Ryu.

Smart. Strong. Rational and logical. Selfless. Cool. Beautiful.

Junsei. Perfect.

Yabuki Hayato.

Dumb. Irrational. Stubborn. Unpredictable. Empty-headed.

Itaranai. Imperfect.

We are complete opposites. And yet, we turned out to be so close. How? Kami-sama sent me, undeserving me, a piece of heaven. I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. I'm so glad I have Ryu. He's everything I'm not. He's wonderful…and amazing…and…not a homo. If only…

"Oi, Ha-ya-toooo!"

I looked up and saw a hand waving in front of my face. Sigh. Take. Energetic and cheery as usual.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here."

"What's with the silence, eh? You're almost as quiet as Ryu," asked Hyuga.

"Um, nothing. Just, ah…trying to set up a group date with these St. Joseph's girls and…" I can't let them know about my crush on Ryu.

"St. Joseph!?" yelled Tsuchi. "Whoo, go Hayato!"

"Calm down. He said 'trying,'" Ryu said plainly. Ah, Ryu. Ever-so-reasonable Ryu.

"Yeah, it could be too good to be true. Take gets us Momo and now Hayato gets us St. Joseph's?"

"Yeah, it would take a miracle."

Ryu glanced at his watch. "Got to go. Mata ashita."

"Leaving already, Ryu-chan?" Take glanced at his phone. "Whoa! He's right. Let's go you guys!"

So, unfortunately, I had to walk home alone. I looked at the sparkly, star-filled sky. Beautiful. It kind of reminded me of how Ryu and I are. I'm like the night sky. So dark, filled with flaws. Mistakes. Covering up all the light. Ryu is the stars. Lighting up the sky, covering up some of the darkness. That's what he does to me. Ryu…

"Yabuki, Yabuki!" Aw…who's interrupting my moment?! I turned. It was Akame Miyabi, the exchange student in my class from St. Assisi's. Surprisingly, she's managed to stay alive and well while being in 3-D. I'm surprised she hasn't requested a class change into a more peaceful class, like 3-A. I guess she likes the fights. She's even managed to fight off a few guys. Ok, a lot of them.

"Yabuki, can we talk while we walk?" she asked.

I know Take has a huge crush on her. Maybe I can rub this in his face tomorrow as punishment for leaving me all alone. "Yeah, okay. So, watcha want to talk about?"

"Um…I…have a crush on someone. I was hoping you could help me. Maybe, give me some advice?"

Whoa. The genius heiress to the third largest firm in Japan just asked me for love advice. Where is the world going? "Ok, sure, but I'm warning you, I'm kind of having my first serious crush right now, so I don't think I could be much help to you."

"Oh?" She smirked. Suspicious, if you ask me. "Well, you know him pretty well. He's in your little posse, ginger red hair…"

"RYU!? You like RYU!?" WHAAAT?! NO WAY! NUH-UH!!!!

She looked at me suspiciously, half-grinning. "Hmm… why is it that you jump to the conclusion that it's dear Ryu-chan? There _are_ two other redheads, you know?"

"Yeah, but…I, ah…" Dammit! Why do I have to be so stupid?

"And why is it that you said his name as if you were over-protected, and…I don't know, maybe…_jealous?_"

"I…I'm…ore wa homo ja nai!"

"I never said you were."

"I…GAH!"

"It's alright."

"What is?"

"Don't be ashamed that your first love turned out to be gay."

I stared at her. The way she said that somehow intrigued me. She looked and sounded like…she actually meant it. No sarcasm at all. Now I see what take sees in her. Smart, tough, blunt, understanding…and somewhat charming. "Well you just love to investigate, don't you? Stalker."

She laughed. "Wow. I can't believe you actually admitted that to me. That was easier than I thought."

"So, back to your problem. Who do you like?"

"I…geh...ehm…you're problem's a lot worse! May I suggest a love letter?"

"Koibumi? A love letter? I've never written one of those in my life!"

"I'll help you, buddy."

"Wait, you came to ask me for advice, and now you're helping me?"

"Not as dumb as I thought."

"Shut up!"

"Tomorrow, your place?"

"But, my dad…and I…" I don't want her to get killed!

"I think I'll be fine."

Hmm...this is more revenge against Take than I planned on getting. Oh, well. "Ok. My place then."

"Here's my house. Mata ashita."

**

* * *

**

"Ok, you replace 3/8 with 8/3 and flip the coefficients, then you mult-…"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ interrupted the bell.

"YAY, WEEKEND!"

"Umera! I'm not done yet!" protested Yankumi.

"Weekend! Weekend! Weekend!" chanted 3-D. Everyone was already on top of their desks.

"Ha-ya-toooo! Karaoke?" asked Take.

"Sorry, guys, not this weekend."

"What? Hayato turning down karaoke?!" said Hyuga.

"That's unusual," said Tsuchi.

Ryu just glances at me. I wish he would speak more. His voice is so soothing…

"Aw…where you goin'?" asked Take.

I grinned an evil grin. The three of them tilted their heads to the right simultaneously, in confusion.

"Well? WHERE?!"

"Well, if you must know…maybe I shouldn't…"

"TELL!"

"Well, Ak-…"

"Yabuki!" interrupted female voice. "Let's go."

"Hayato?" asked Take, with sadness in his voice.

"Me and Akki are hanging out tonight." Akki is our nickname for Akame Miyabi. I mean, seriously! She got me to admit that I had a crush on Ryu, just like that! Man, her words are manipulative. Scary, ne?

"Hayato!? What's this about, eh?" asked Hyuga angrily. "You know Take likes her," he whispered.

"I'm going to Hayato's after," she added.

"Whaaaat?" yelled Tsuchi. Man, that must've pissed him off. "What happened to loyalty, huh?!"

"That's not very nice," Ryu commented. He...smiled. Ryu...smiled?

I bent over and whispered something in Take's ear. "Don't look so down. You know want her to see you with all that sadness in your eyes, do you? She likes the happy, energetic Take."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, we better get going. See you." I took one last look at Ryu. He was still smiling. He should do that more often, too. He looks beautiful.

So, Akki-chan and I walked to my place had this extremely long conversation about Ryu. It was like playing a game of Twenty Questions! Why does she need to know all this? Oh, yeah. Koibumi, I forgot. That's the whole reason she's coming. We finally got to my apartment.

"Here we are. Sorry, it's not much."

"No, it's fine. I like it. Humble."

"Don't struggle to compliment."

She laughed a little. It was almost a giggle. Almost. "Gotcha."

"HAYATO!" yelled a rough voice.

"Your dad?"

"You got it. DAD, PIPE DOWN! We have a visitor! Don't scare her!" Yeah, right. She's gotten into all of 3-D's fight and yet she still chooses to remain in this class.

"Did you say 'her?!'" asked a softer, surprised voice. Two men came rushing and stumbling into the room and bowed down. "Welcome to our home!" they greeted in unison, trying to be polite.

Oh, dear. They'll probably creep her out.

"Oh, no, no need," she said. "I'm just here to help Hayato-kun with a..ah…writing assignment."

Wow. She actually sounded innocent. I would've bought it. MANIPULATIVE! Have I made it clear yet that is scary? "We'll be in my room. Don't bother us."

"Bedroom? Alone? The two of you?" Taku mocked.

"Shut up, pipsqueak."

We walked into my small, messy room. "Okay, where do we start?"

She didn't say anything.

"Hello? Earth to Akki! You there?"

She pointed to the screen door. There, were two ears. Eavesdroppers. _BAM!_ went my shoe as it hit the door. "DAD! BRO! Ever heard of privacy!?" As if magically, the two ears disappeared.

"Ok, let's start," she said. "Haiken…ah…how do you want this to sound?"

"I don't know. Like a love letter?"

"You're going to have to help me out here. Awkward request, but, spill your guts. I have to hear all the emotion you have all bottled up in there," Akki demanded like a therapist.

"This is getting too sappy for my liking."

"I got it let's start with this."

After four or five hours, we had only half a page full.

"Ah! This is so hard! How do girls do this!?"

"Ugh, you are so complex, you know! You are definitely a homo!"

"Hey! And shouldn't you be going home? It's late. Your parents are probably worried sick."

She looked down, and I could see sadness in her eyes when I said the words "parents" and "worried." Automatically, she put a huge smile on her face and said, "Can I stay the weekend? My parents won't mind!"

Sleep over? Ok, _now_ the guys are going to hate me. More bragging rights! YAY! "Sure."

"Great. Let's work tomorrow, I'm beat!" She stretched a little a plopped down of the floor. "G'night."

"Wait, you can sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor."

"Nah, just toss me a pillow, will you?

I tossed her a pillow and she grabbed it. "Hey, why don't you change?"

"What?"

"Here." I tossed her one of my shirts and shorts (or boxers, if you prefer). "You won't mind, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. I usually wear…" Moment of hesitation. "…Takahashi's stuff when I sleep."

Akame Takahashi. I've never met the guy, but he sounds really cool. He is...or _was_, so good to his twin sister. He gave his life to protect her. A model human being. I got used to that little moment of hesistation everytime his name just has to make its was past her lips. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

"Akki, wake up…" I said lazily. _YAAAAWWN!_ Maybe I should've slept more.

"Ugh, go away, dad!"

"YOWCH! Akki, it's Hayato." I rubbed my cheek with my hand. Damn, she punches haaaard.

"Wha? Oh, morning." She rubbed her eyes like a little kid. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Let's eat some cereal. Dad's at work and bro's at some study session."

"Okay. Let's go to the park later."

I grabbed the box of Fruity Pebbles, milk, and two bowls of cereal. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Well, this is awkward. I'm eating breakfast as my house with my female classmate, who I've known for barely three months, who just woke up wearing my clothes.

"So, Hayato, are we best friends? I mean, I'm already wearing your clothes, eating at your house, sleeping in your room…"

I had to stop her there. "Stop. You make that sound like we're dating. And, sorry, Ryu's got that spot."

"Well, when Ryu's your boyfriend, I'll be your best friend, ne?"

Ryu. My boyfriend. I blushed at that thought. "Yeah. You deserve it, helping me, and all."

"Yay. If only you could help me with my crush on…" Her voice got hazy and she just stared into the ceiling.

I mocked her by imitating. "On...?"

"On the cieling."

"Say what?"

"Oh, never mind."

"That's no fair."

"Life's not fair. Hey, can I borrow a shirt today? I didn't bring any extra clothes but spare bras and underwear."

"Yeah, sure, but, it'll be big on you." How is admitting that not awkward for her?"

So, we took showers, got dressed, and headed for the park- where we saw they guys. All except Ryu. Bummer. Big bummer.

"Ha-ya-toooo!"

"Oh, hey, guys," I said.

"You two are still hanging out?" Tsuchi pointed at Akki as if he was accusing her of murdering someone.

"Yeah, I'm spending the weekend at his place," she answered.

At that, I saw Take look down and depressed. I could've felt is heart sinking. "Yeah, but, we need privacy right now. Later."

"Uh, whatever, Hayato. Bye."

"Hey, wasn't that his shirt she's wearing?" I heard them whisper to each other as we walked away.

"Ok, so spill, Hayato. You have to have something." She just plopped her ass down on the bench.

"Do I have to? In public?"

"Yes, and no one's watching! We're alone!"

I took a long deep breath. Here we go. I gave her a big, long lecture on my feeling for Ryu. When I finished, her smile was so big that it scared me.

"Song. Write it. Record it. Give it to him."

"What? You sure? Ryu's not the lovey-dovey sappy type."

"Yeah, I know. Throw in guitars and stuff. It'll be great." She put both her thumbs up.

"Well, how am I going to make him a song?"

"I know a few guys with a recording studio. _Professional_ recording studio."

"Hey, Akki. The guys and I have always wondered: How do you have all these weird connections. I mean, you got us into Ikiduro. That place is RESTRICTED, especially to high schoolers. And, is very expensive."

"My dirty little secret," she replied with a grin. "Let's go."

On Monday, this was found on Odagiri Ryu's desk: a CD and two pieces of paper. On the first piece of paper was a very long love letter. It read:

_Ryu,_

_How can I tell you this? Words can't even explain. Nothing will come close to describing how I feel about you. It's impossible. Just the thought of admitting this and confessing it nerve-wracking. But, Ryu, with you, it's different. When I'm with you, it's the complete opposite, somehow. You have this amazing ability to put my heart at ease. You're the only one that can do that. Your presence just makes everything better…wonderful._

_I love being with you. I love you. Running beside, feeling the uneven pattern that your hear beats in gives me joy. It gives me excitement, an adrenaline rush. I can't feel anything besides that when I'm around you. _

_It's funny. When you bowed down to Ara High, it made me and everyone else so angry. Yet, I couldn't stop. It's like my heart was yelling "I'm not stopping!" No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get rid of it. I still loved you. Even when everyone else hated you, I still loved you. And then you left. It killed me. I wanted to follow you. I didn't care where I ended up, as long I'm with you. I love you. I'll always love you. No matter what._

_Right about now, you'd be hating me, right? I know this, and I always have. But, like I said, no matter what. And I'm not done yet. When you came back, I was so freakin' happy! Why did I punch you? For leaving!!! Shimatte, do you know how much I missed you?! Even after that, we still got into street fights. But, during those fights, there was only one thing on my mind: Protect Ryu. I lost all care for myself. You're the only important thing, So, like I said, I love you like crazy. I'd do anything for you. I'll always be there for you._

_Forever with love,_

_Meet Me By The Sakura Tree To Find Out_

_P.S. I made something for you. Hope you like it. I got the lyrics too._

And on the next page, it read:

_Aishiteru Aishiteru – I love you, I love you_

_Sore igai mitsukaranai – Apart from this, I can't find anything else  
Aishiteru Aishiteru – I love you_

_Ikisaki wa doko demo ii – I'm fine with whatever destination we reach_

_Kono kisa de mieru mirai ni – In the future we can see on this train_

_Owaranai uta – A never ending song_

_  
Ikiteru tada sore dake de – Only because we are alive_

_Kimi to hashiitte yukou – Because of that, I want to keep running by your side  
Kiesou na kiss de atatamete – Warm me with a vanishing kiss_

_Kyou wa koko de nemuritai – I want to sleep here tonight _

_Aishiteru, Aishiteru – I love you, I love you_

_Moshi kimi ga kirawaretemo – Even if you hate me for it_

_Aishiteru Aishiteru – I love you, I love you_

_Hitogomi de furueteiru – In the crowd, you're alone and shivering_

_  
Kaeru basho nakushita kimo wo – You have lost a place to call home_

_Mamoritai kara(Kiss me baby) – I want to protect you _

_Hontou no koe – The true voice  
Me ni mienai – That cannot be seen_

_Utsukushisa wi daite – Embrace that beauty  
Nakisou na toki wa omoidashite – When you're about to cry, just remember_

_Chanto ore wa iru kara – I'll be there no matter what _

_Aishiteru aishiteru – I love you, I love you_

_Kimi ga iru subarashisugiru – You're here, that makes everything wonderful_

_Aishiteru aishiteru Aishiteru... _

_Tomaranee! – I'm not stoppin'!_

_Ikiteru tada sore dake de – We are alive  
Kimi to hashiitte yukou – Because of this, I want to keep running with you_

_Kiesou na kiss de atatamete – Warm me with a vanishing kiss  
Kyou wa koko de nemuru – I want to sleep here tonight_

_Hontou no koe – The true voice  
Me ni mienai – That cannot be seen_

_Utsukushisa wo daite – Embrace that beauty  
Nakisou na toki wa omoidashite – When you're about to cry, just remember_

_Chanto ore ga iru kara – No matter what, I'll be there_

_  
Zutto soba ni iru kara – I'll always be near_

I know it was a bit weird to add the "Meet Me" part, but, I couldn't read it to him in person! That's so…embarrassing.

**

* * *

**

**Odagiri's POV**

Hayato and I just walked into the room together. And…it's different this time. Now, it's not just as friends.

Wow. I…can't believe yesterday just happened. Just three days before, I thought he was seeing Akki. They were hanging out alone, she was going to his home…it was only logical to think so, right? But, what wasn't logical is how much I freaked out inside. I on a little smile to cover it up. Or, maybe I was just laughing at myself? I don't know.

All I know is that I'm happy now.

_No prob,_ I saw Akki mouth. Now what's this about? Well, whatever it is I don't care.

I can just hear our never ending song of joy playing, just for us.

_A/N:__ Some lyrics are not accurate. Why? Cause I suck. D;_


End file.
